codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sayla Ryougetsuten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Layla Hyuuga Malkal page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lelouch Di Britannia (Talk) 01:02, February 28, 2012 Shi Tsu Vi Britannia Are you the one who leave this message "Cc! it's me Leila. XD Layla Hyuuga Malkal 07:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC)"? 02:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you'll know me from the Profile fanpage fb in in my profile. 14:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Layla Malkal If you replace the content of the Layal Malkal you will be blocked. 11:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC I'm sorry ..I just want to..write her age ._.) It's alright...What is her age? I'll add it for you. 12:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) 17 years old same as Akito age..that's all but I can't do it I'm really sorry :'( Author : " アキトはある特殊部隊に所属する兵士。 {C}{C {C}パラレルワールドではない。ルルーシュたちと同じ世界の話 ギアスという能力は当然出てくるが、アキトやレイラが使うかは秘密 レイラはヨーロッパ系。良家のお嬢様　アキトはイレブンと蔑称で呼ばれながら戦っている。 身分違いの二人がなぜ同じ部隊にいるのかが、ポイントのひとつ。 アキトの目的は『壊れた世界（ルルーシュたちの戦いのよって壊れた世界）で、 僕らは夢を 見る』という言葉にヒントがある アキトとレイラは17歳。 ルルーシュたちが登場するかは言えないが、 アキトたちは黒の騎士団の存在は知っているとのこと。 " this the proof can you translate it ? Lelouch,before Layla become EU Commander she's Commander Of Forces To Britannian Army.. What update do you need? 10:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) New character : Kosaka Ayano Yukiya Naruse Ryo Sayama btw girl in this like is Ayano Kosaka http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ricca.jpg you forgot the character design of Ayano >< http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ayano.jpg Following staff.. Director: Kazuki Akane Script: Kazuki Akane, Miya Asakawa Composition Assistance: Shigeru Morita Original Character Design: CLAMP Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Chief Animation Director: Hidekazu Shimamura Original Nightmare Design: Akira Yasuda Mecha Design: Kenji Teraoka, Takumi Sakura, Takashi Miyamoto, Astrays (?) CG Animation Director: Eiji Inomoto Color Setting: Kumiko Nakayama Art Director: Takeshi Satou Art Setting: Kazushige Kanehira Music: Ichiko Hashimoto Theme Song: "More Than Words" (Music by Yoko Kanno, Lyrics by Yuho Iwasato, Vocals by Maaya Sakamoto) Could you translate these pages: http://geass.jp/akito/character.html and http://geass.jp/akito/kmf.html. Thanks! 14:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) But later ya..I'm busy with some things.. Leaving Messages When leave a message, please the message on the user's talk page and not the user page. This is my user page: User Talk: Lelouch Di Britannia. Thanks for giving the names of the new characters though. I just like to say that I really appreciate your contributions to this wiki, despite your problem with the English language. This wiki needs more people like you. :) 11:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, and I forgot to tell you something for Code Geass : Akito the exiled this the update :) Sakamoto Maaya has announced that she will be releasing her first single of 2012, titled “More Than Words“, on July 25th. Code Geass: Akito the Exiled I don't think that the full names of Joe and Jean are correct. Can you reconfirm it? Thanks! As for the other names, I added them to their articles. 13:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I also think so Jean and Joe is different, but I giving this picture for the character name afterall than none ? right...I'll try later thank you for the compliment please wait I'll add the more infomation. Could you also give some more information and updates of Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland and Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. I hope I'm not asking too much for you. Thanks once again! 14:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) But for now I'll just editing gallery of Code Geass: Oz the reflection and given some plot to Nunnally In Wonderloand can you give a space for plot in Nunnally Wonderland page ? please >< There you go. I gave you some space for the plot. :) 14:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Extractions There are no need to put too many extractions. One or two are enough. 10:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay I put some of staff in Code Geass oz ~ can you repair some ? RE: Nationality Is Augusta Henry Highland Britannian or Euro Britannian? 07:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature Sure I can. Choose a design from here or here that you like and I'll make it for you. 08:28, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I want this one Thanks before. Layla Hyuuga Malkal 08:53, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I made the signature for you. In order to use it, you must first go to your and tick the I want to use wikitext in my signature box. Then copy and paste in the Custom signature: field above. Scroll down and click the Save button. Then test out if your signature works by leaving a message with your signature on my talk page here. 07:56, May 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello Your signature should work now on the fairy tail indonesian wiki. You can activate badges here. By the way, congratulations on becoming an admin. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 06:59, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, but...how to make badge like you do on your profile :3